electric_state_darkrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayor
The Mayor is a gamepass and Government role whose job is to keep order in the wastelands as they run the server. They are the head in the government role. The Mayor role is the most prominent role in the game. Mayors usually get special treatment by other players. Positive treatment would be such as item discounts, people guarding the Mayor, and following the mayor's order. Negative treatment would be such as a riot to make the Mayor leave, targeting the Mayor, and insulting the Mayor only. The Mayor has special abilities that no other roles have. He can change weather, drop cargo, teleport people, and set up a lottery. To use them, they must be accessed by press T > Actions. These four abilities make the Mayor the most powerful role in the game. Cargo Drop The Mayor can drop cargo at any location on a platform. The cargo cooldown is 16 minutes. Cargo pods contain weapons, food, and breaching tools: * Battering Ram * C4 * M16 * Bloxy Cola Only the Government roles (Mayor, Soldiers, Detective) can obtain the items from the pod by press E. Once they take a cargo, they can't take another. The items are temporary only. They are lost upon dying or leaving the game. These items cannot be dropped which also means they can't be moved to a player's inventory. When the Mayor summons cargo, a dropship soars above and drops the cargo pod at a extreme speeding rate. Once the cargo crashes in front of the Mayor, it can be interacted with. It's common practice that the Mayor would summon a Dropship and cargo pod at the same time. In the cargo pod, there will never be enough cargo for all Government roles, so they will all greedily try to take cargo. The crowd of soldiers that gather around the pod make it increasingly difficult to get to the pod. Before they know it, there is no more cargo left. This can leave the Mayor or Soldiers frustrated. A cargo pod cannot be moved, C4'ed, or raided. It despawns once it runs out of cargo or reaches a time limit. Lottery The Mayor can hold a lottery between 100-25k in which people participate for a large amount of money. The lottery cooldown is 8 minutes. When a lottery starts, there will be an announcement at the top of the player's screen that asks if they want to enter it. The player can ignore the notice or they can enter the lottery. If they choose to enter, they must click the "Participate" button. The Mayor can control how much someone has to bet to enter the lottery. Anyone can participate in lotteries. If the player doesn't have enough money to take part in the lottery, they won't be able to enter. The Mayor himself can enter the lottery. In a couple of seconds, the lottery will end and the winner obtains the money automatically. Dropship The Mayor can call for a Dropship which will gathers all soldiers at where the Mayor stands. When a Dropship is commenced, a bulky aircraft (the Dropship) sweeps down from the sky and slowly comes to halt once it's hovering over the ground. Then, all soldiers are teleported in the middle of the Dropship. The Dropship cannot be interacted with. If a player touches/walks into it, they will go clip through the Dropship since it's not a solid object. It is also the vehicle that drops cargo from Cargo Drops. It has two front spotlights which have nearly the same functionalities as the USP's flashlight and the spotlight from the build menu. Gather the Townsfolk The Mayor can use the "Gather the Townsfolk" option to allow everyone on the server to be teleported to a spot. The Mayor has to be on the spot at which he wants everyone to be teleported at before using this ability. Make an Announcement The Mayor can make an announcement that will appear on all players' screen. The announcement is text only.The cooldown is 1 mins. Weather Oddly, the Mayor has control over the weather in the server. His or her options are: * Day * Evening * Night * Morning * Nuclear Winter - Kind of like a snowstorm * Rain - Rain with Fog * Sandstorm - A sandstorm that reduces field of view * War - Rain without fog Trivia * Just an scanvenger with special abilities and treatment. * If the roof of a building the mayor wanted everyone to teleport in is too low, the players teleported to that location will be teleported to the top of the roof of the building, instead. This ability is also useful if the mayor is in trouble and can just teleport out. * Many Mayors can be corrupt and abusive. They can get a team of Soldiers and Thieves to raid houses/stores, randomly plant C4 on players' bases, and abuse their powers in different ways . * Some Mayors allow printers to be legal, but that's up to the Soldiers since they are the ones who enforce the rules. * The Mayor is the most prominent role in the game ,those make them become the prime target for bounty hunter since most of them are corrupt and abusive. * Like other Goverment roles, Mayor can only damage red names except other Gov. Officals. The only exception that after making crimes or planting C4, Mayor are unable to disable pvp mode, which make Mayor become red name when defending themself. * A few number of Mayor are armed. But who knows, maybe Mayor can be the most dangerous player in the server. * Before the Mayor gamepass was released, there was Wikileaks saying that the Mayor would be able to do Martial Law and Airdrop, we don't know what they could have done but the devs said that they removed it due to being too hard to implement. Category:Government Category:Jobs Category:Game Pass